Getting the Gang Back Together
by DJ Frost
Summary: The Neville's realize that they're going to need help taking down the Patriots. They need to find Miles Matheson.
1. Finding Miles Matheson

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on my other stories! You're awesome! Here's another one and this one will be at least 3 or 4 chapters. It's set it the (hopefully) not so distant future of the show and it could be seen as set in the same 'verse as my Worrying story but it doesn't really matter. Hope you enjoy it! (Oh, and I don't own Revolution. Please forgive the spelling mistakes.)

"Once again I find myself running away like a thief in the night 'cause you couldn't leave well enough alone."

Jason glared back at this dad. He had been complaining like this ever since they left the base in Oklahoma.

After the whole fiasco with his stepdad, Jason's mother had stepped in and got them both transferred instead of arrested. That should have been the end of it. His father had told him to lay low and wait but his was done taking orders from him. It wasn't getting a damn thing done. So he found his way into their new commander's office and into his files where he finally found the break he had been looking for. Apparently Miles Matheson had been raising some hell down in Texas, a place called Willoughby. He had already been branded a terrorist and high on the Patriots watch list. No surprise there. But if Miles was starting to fight then that was where he needed to be as well. Of course his father disagreed.

"You just want to see that young miss again," Neville sneered. "I'll tell you something boy, that boat has sunk. Even if Matheson doesn't kill us on sight, that girl is never going to trust you again. Not after the Tower."

"It's not about that," Jason said. His father's words had struck a nerve but didn't sway him from his original goal. "Like it or not, Dad, Matheson's getting better results than all our sneaking around. So are you coming or are you going to stay here and be the Patriots bitch?"

That had been a week ago. Through some discrete investigating, they had figured out that the Matheson clan was probably hiding out somewhere within a couple miles of Willoughby. Now they just had to find them. Easier said than done.

The Patriots had been losing a lot of soldiers and supplies along the main road so the Neville's decided to start there and work their way around the perimeter. Well, Jason decided. Neville wouldn't stop complaining.

"You know, it's a wonder they haven't heard us in town with how loud you are," Jason snapped. He had just lost the trail he had been following and was in no mood for his father's antics.

"It's not the town you should be worried about right now." Jason spun around towards the voice. Standing behind his father with a gun to his head was a man in a sport coat and curly brown hair. He looked to be just a bit older then Jason and wore a cocky but dangerous smile.

"Evening gentlemen," he said. "Now it you wouldn't mind putting your weapons on the ground. Slowly."

Jason looked at his dad who gave a small nod. They both took out their swords and guns, setting them on the ground.

"Take it easy, son," Neville said, raising his hands. "You got us right good. No reason to be unpleasant. We're just a couple of travelers—"

"Travelers, right," the man interrupted. "You look to me like a couple of soldiers. In fact, you remind me of a couple of Patriot scouts I killed a couple days ago."

"We're not with the Patriots," Jason said quickly.

"Than what are you doing following our tracks?" The man said 'our' but Jason couldn't make out anyone else in the dark, though he knew that didn't mean anything. This was bad.

Neville gave him a slight shake of his head, warning Jason to keep his mouth shut. A few weeks ago he might have stepped back and let his father take the lead but he had come this far and if this man was against the Patriot than maybe he knew something.

"We're looking for Miles Matheson."

Though it was dark, he could see the man's eyes widen a fraction in shock before the emotion disappeared and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Uh-huh. And who is this Miles Matheson to you?"

"Look boy," Neville said. "If you hate these Patriots as much as I think you do than that puts us on the same side. We want to destroy these government punks and Matheson is one of the few sons of bitches who could pull it off. Now, are you going to kill us or shall we be on our way?"

The man seemed to be considering this. Suddenly he smiled. "What do you think," he said loudly though to neither Neville nor Jason. "Are they trustworthy?"

"Hell no," a familiar female voice said, coming from the trees beside them. "But they might be useful."

"Charlie?"

"Oh good Lord."

"Hey boys," Charlie said, appearing from the shadows, crossbow ready. She looked different from the last time Jason saw her; older, more hardened. And she didn't exactly look pleased to see them.

"You know these guys, Charlie?" The man asked. He still had his gun on Neville but he looked a bit more relaxed.

"Unfortunately." She gave him a once over before looking at her companion, "Our last meeting kinda ended with bullets and explosions."

Jason felt his throat constrict, "Charlie, I—"

"But like I said," she interrupted. "They might be useful. Let's take them to the others. If they prove useless then we can kill them then."

"My, my, miss Matheson. You are one cold bitch," Neville said. "Just like your mother."

Charlie smiled sarcastically. She nodded to her partner and he lowered his gun. "Grab your crap," she said. "There shouldn't be any more patrols out tonight but if you see a Patriot use your swords. We don't want to attract attention."

"You're letting them have their weapons?" Her friend said, "Are you insane?"

"They wanna see Miles," She said calmly. "If they try anything stupid they know Miles would definitely kill them, right now it's just 50/50."

"Oh yes, I am loving this plan," Neville grumbled, refastening his sword.

"Now hurry up," she said. "We're already late. And be quiet. You're like a herd of elephants out here."

The four of them made their way through woods, Charlie taking lead and her partner in the back, until they came to a small clearing where an old, beat-up barn stood. Charlie walked up to the cellar door and tapped three times before opening it. She turned to the men.

"I'll have those guns now. Don't want you two getting spooked and going crazy or anything."

She was smiling sarcastically again but Jason could tell she was serious. What were they hiding down there that she thought they would be spooked enough to draw their guns? They both handed over their weapons and followed her down the stairs.

"Gentlemen," she said, opening a side door and walking through, "Welcome to the new Resistance."

The three followed her in. There, leaning over a table with a map on it, stood Miles Matheson. Next to him were Rachel Matheson and none other than Sebastian Monroe. Now Jason knew why Charlie had asked for their guns.

"You have got to be kidding me." Neville was just as shocked as Jason, and maybe even a bit more nervous. The rest of the room seemed to be as shocked as they were but so far none looked to be in a murdering mood. Except maybe Rachel.

"Hey Miles, found some guys who wanna destroy the Patriots too," Charlie said casually. "Think we should let them help?"

Miles glared at her, "Yeah, sure, Charlie. Let's just invite Nipples and Turncoat to join our little gang here. It'll be fun."

"Well now Miles, they seem to fit the qualifications," Monroe said smiling grimly, hand resting on his knife. "We've all tried to kill each other at least once. Maybe we should hear what they have to offer."

They were surrounded. Charlie's partner still stood in the doorway behind them, gun out, and the people in the room before them looked like they would like nothing better than to slit their throats. Except for Charlie. She looked like a little kid getting ready to watch fireworks on the 4th of July. This was not going to be fun.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope the Neville's make it to Willoughby sometime soon in the show. I would love to see them all working together and trying not to kill each other. The next chapter will probably be from Charlie's pov. Please review!


	2. A Family Affair

A/N: You guys are SOOO amazing! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I don't really write "romance" but this is Charlie/Connor. This is not to say I don't love Jason (cause I do) but right now my obsession is Connor. I want to see them on the screen together so much! Anyway, enough of my babbling. Here's the next chapter!

"What's the matter Tom? You look nervous."

"What—how—"

"Who, when, where," Miles said. "That about cover it?"

Charlie smothered a smile. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the constant fighting but she couldn't help but find this whole situation funny. Sure she wasn't too happy to see the two Neville's but she knew that if they hated the Patriots as well than they could be helpful. And despite the less-than-friendly feelings of the room she knew Miles would accept them. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy watching them squirm.

Connor saw her reaction and gave her a questioning look. He seemed to pick up on her almost giddy feeling and couldn't understand it. She waved him off, a promise to tell him later. Sometime she still forgot how much he didn't know about them, about how much history threatened to chock the group but somehow made them a more efficient team. It was kinda refreshing to be honest.

"You two are back together? The three of you," Neville said, waving towards Rachel. "You're all working together? That's just—just—"

Miles turned to Monroe, "I think we broke him."

"—Impossible," he finished.

"Come on Tom," Monroe said. "When you ran out on me you went straight to Georgia. You and Miles actually worked together."

"Not by choice," Miles muttered.

"When there is a common enemy," Monroe continued. "There's no telling who you might find fighting on the same side."

"I heard Texas killed you," Jason said, speaking up for the first time. "It was all over the camps."

"Well, I'm not that easy to kill, am I?"

"While this is all amusing," Rachel said, crossing her arms. "I'd like to know why we aren't killing them now. After as many times as they've screwed us over, why wouldn't they do it again?" The tension in the room rose.

"We just want to help," Jason insisted. "We know—"

"Shut up, son," Neville snapped. "Don't lick the hand that's going to slit your throat."

"Charlie," Miles turned to her. "You brought them in, I know you got something to say. You gonna vouch for them too?"

"That girl," Neville said, "led us here like sheep to the slaughter. The vindictive bitch would like nothing better than to watch you gut us and you're leaving our fate in her hands?"

Connor wacked him on the side of the head with the butt of his gun, causing him to stumble.

"I'd watch that mouth if I were you Tom," Monroe said. "_That girl_ can be forgiving. The rest of us, not so much."

Charlie decided it was time to speak up, "You know I wouldn't have brought them here if I didn't think we could use their help. Monroe's right, we have a common enemy and they have Militia training. Your training. So why not use it?"

The former General appeared to be considering this but she knew Miles by now. He would hate it and he would complain but he was would accept them, Monroe too. Then they just had to convince the others.

"You're kidding me, right?" Connor said. "Why would you allow people you hate and distrust into your inner circle? What about loyalty?"

"This is war, kid," Monroe said. "We don't always get that luxury."

"So we're in," Jason asked hopefully.

Miles glared at him, "Yeah, you're in, but Connor's right about loyalty. If I even think that you're considering screwing us again, I will not hesitate to snap your necks. Understood?" The Neville's nodded. "Good. Welcome to the resistance," he said with a sarcastic wave.

"Well, what do ya know," Monroe drawled. "We're getting the gang back together. Isn't that… neat."

Miles scoffed and the former Generals turned back to the table and their maps. Rachel glared once more at the newcomers and followed their lead. Neville slowly made his way towards them leaving Jason with Charlie and Connor.

Charlie could feel Jason's gaze on her but she wasn't ready to acknowledge him yet. Though the Tower was over 6 months ago she still couldn't forget how he had betrayed them, again. They used to be so close but there was now a huge gap between them and she wasn't sure if it could be repaired.

"I could use a drink," she said, pushing off the wall. "You boys want one?" Without waiting for an answer she pushed past them into the next room. She knew Connor would follow. They had become good friends over these past couple weeks. She wondered if it was in their blood that Matheson's and Monroe's got on so well together. If anything they kept each other from brooding too much over the war and their families.

"Charlie, I'm sorry." She held up a finger, silencing their newest recruit. She got out three cups and started pouring them all some whisky. She sat down at the table and took a drink, the others followed her example.

"Look Jason," she said tiredly after a few minutes of silence. "What happened back then, everything," _us_, "Is done and gone. We got bigger problems now. So let's just move forward, okay."

He understood and nodded in agreement, if not a little disappointment. She relaxed a little. Now that was done, "I guess you two need an introduction," she said, indicating Connor. "Connor, this is Jason Neville and, well, it's a long story. Jason this is Connor Bennett, Monroe's son."

Jason nearly spit out his drink, eyes wide. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You know, that's what I said," Connor joked.

"Kind of a recent development," Charlie interjected, "but it's true."

"So, what? This is a family affair?"

Charlie and Connor both shrugged. Jason shook his head and poured himself another drink. "So," he said pointing to Connor, "There's our dads, your uncle and mom, and us. We're the resistance?"

"Aren't you glad you joined?" He shook his head. They fell silent again, this time a more comfortable one. Finally Connor spoke up.

"Any of you know how to play poker?"

Charlie laughed at the boys faces as she scooped up her winnings. If Connor had any ideas of winning their diamonds they were all gone now. She had never mentioned it to anyone, cause really, when did they have time to play games, but during some of their down time, Nora had taught her the game. Her friend had called her a natural and Charlie had used her skills when she was traveling on her own and had earned a good amount of diamonds. She couldn't believe it when Nora had told her that there used to be a whole city where people went to play cards and gamble. Visiting New Vegas had been an experience but she wasn't there long enough to gamble.

"I think we were just hustled, my friend," Connor said.

"I think you're right, Connor." Jason was smirking. After the tension had cleared the guys seemed to hit it off. Charlie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but right now she would relax and enjoy herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had two people her own age to hang out with. It had always been just her and Danny or her and the adults. It was a nice change of pace.

"So," She said, "You wanna play again?"

"You know, Miles, I'm feeling a sense of Deja vu here." The three young people turned to see their families standing in the doorway. Monroe was smiling in amusement but Miles wore a pained, almost annoyed, expression. Neville just rolled his eyes.

"Except this time you're a girl," Monroe said looking at his friend.

"Shut up, Bass. Alright, kiddos, playtime's over. Time to get some sleep. I will take first watch. Charlie, you and Connor will take second, and Bass will take third. Gotta big day tomorrow." With one last pained look at the three playing cards he left.

"You guys can have this room," Monroe said. "I don't think the rest of us will get much sleep tonight." He looked sideways at Neville who looked like he'd rather jump off a cliff than sleep in the same room as the Monroe and Matheson adults but he didn't say anything.

"Good night, Monroe," Charlie said, waving him off. He smirked at her, nodded at Connor and walked out of the room, Neville behind him.

"Since when are you and Monroe civil with each other?" Jason asked. "Last time I saw you, you were hell bent on killing the jackass, no offense man," he said to Connor.

"None taken."

"A lot's happened since the Tower," Charlie said. "But long story short, I was in a bad spot and he saved my life. He offered his help with the Patriots and wouldn't leave me alone until I brought him to Miles. Here we are."

"What about you Connor?" Jason asked. "How'd you get dragged into all this?"

"Less than a month ago I was in Mexico. Had a good position in a cartel down there, then daddy dearest comes and everything goes to hell. But hey," He said taking another drink. "Life's about the adventure, right?"

"And crazy parents," Charlie added.

"Since we're sharing stories," Connor said, "how did you fall into this dysfunctional group?" Charlie punched him playfully in the arm but turned curiously towards Jason to hear his answer.

"When I was a kid, a few years after the blackout, my family was starving and living in the woods. Matheson and Monroe already started building themselves a small group. They found us and provided protection and a place to stay. My dad was with them when they started the Militia and he had me join as soon as I was old enough. A little while ago, my dad and I tried infiltrating the Patriots in DC but that went to hell," he said using Connors words. "I heard Matheson was starting to fight and I wanted to join. Here we are."

"I never knew that," Charlie said, quietly.

"Yeah, well, it's nothing. As stories go, yours still tops."

"Alright," Charlie said, standing up. She did not want to start thinking about her family that wasn't here. "We're not turning this into a pity party. Let's get some sleep." She walked over to the corner where her bedroll was. She unrolled it and laid down facing the wall.

"You got something to sleep on man?" Connor asked. Jason said that he did. "Well, grab a corner. You're going to need the sleep for whatever plan those psycho's in there come up with."

A/N: OMG, last night's episode! I screamed, than I watched the promo for next week and screamed again! It's getting so exciting; I can't wait for each new episode! I'm really hoping for some Charlie/Connor in the show! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think the three young kids would get along great. (but only one will end up with )


	3. The Plan

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are a great encourager and make this all the more fun! Today's my birthday so I figured I'd give you all another chapter to enjoy while I kick back and marathon my birthday present (Revolution season 1) with my Hope you enjoy!

"It's not looking good people," Miles told the now crowded room. First thing he did when everyone woke up was debrief Jason then call a meeting.

"The Patriots are culling towns, they're building multiple reeducation centers using experimental drugs, and they've got the continent covered with spies."

"Sounds familiar." Monroe glared at Rachel who stared pleasantly back.

Anyway," Miles said, "They have multiple cells all over the former Republic and Georgia Federation and they're clawing their way into Texas. Our little assaults aren't gonna mean jack squat if we can't hit them harder."

Monroe took over, "If we're gonna stand a chance against these cockroaches than we need an army of our own." He looked meaningful at Connor.

Neville crossed his arms, "That's a fascinating idea, _sirs_, but where are we going to get an army? It's my understanding that every army on the east coast, including your little rebel band, dispersed after the bombs dropped."

"There's gotta be some of them still out there," Miles said. "Who aren't pacified by these Patriot bone-heads. They used to live together and train together; I can't believe they would all just abandon that or at least they would know where to find others."

"Especially the ones who were with us early on," Monroe said. "The one's we trained. Their loyalty to the Republic won't die easily."

"Yeah," Miles drawled, getting a far off look. "If we could just find one soldier—"

"Um, guys." It was Charlie. She fidgeted under the stares of the room but continued, "I might know where we can find one."

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran into a Militia soldier in the Plains Nation. He was a bartender, Jeff was his name. We got to, um—talking," she lowered her head trying to hide the blush. "And he saw the brand on my arm. He was pretty excited to see another 'brothers-in-arms' and all that. He was the one who pointed me in Monroe's direction in the first place but if we could find him maybe he knows where others are."

"Oh, that's great, Charlie. Let's go find the guy who pointed you in the direction to kill me."

Connor smirked, "So, was this the first or fifth time you tried to kill him?"

Charlie ignored him, "Hey, he didn't know what I was planning, ok? He was just a really sweet guy."

Miles gave her a hard stare, "A really sweet guy, huh. Do I even what to know what else you 'talked' about?"

"Nope." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Well, uncomfortable to a few. Monroe was just chuckling to himself.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna go," Miles said getting back on track. "We'll continue to keep an eye on Willoughby and gather intel but we need to do some recruiting and the towns people won't cut it. We need to check out this Jeff guy, see if he knows where to find some of the others. Charlie," He turned towards his niece. "This is where you're gonna come in."

"Excuse me," Rachel said, stepping forward. Miles knew she wouldn't be happy about his decision but he could help that now.

"Charlie's our bleeding-heart," he said. "She's the cute girl who can slit your throat. She witnessed Randal setting off the bombs. And to the Militia and Rebels she's my niece. Like it or not, Charlie's our best candidate for recruiting."

"I'll do it."

"No Charlie, think about this."

"He's right mom, we need to recruit more people. Jeff knows me, he'll talk to me."

"I believe I'm with Ms. Matheson on this," Neville said. "I don't see how one girl will convince men to join this new army of yours."

"That's why these two clowns are going with her," Miles pointed to Jason and Connor. This time everyone had something to say.

"You are not sending my daughter with them—"

"You're sending my kid away again—"

"You just want to separate us then kill us—"

"Hey," Miles shouted over their protests. "Since when is this a debate? You all came to me. You don't like the way I'm running things you can leave." They all quieted down. "That's what I thought. Look, this isn't just a recruiting mission; we need more intel from outside of Texas. The kids can do that, I need the rest of you here. Understood?"

"Yeah, brother," Monroe conceded. "It's a good idea."

"Wouldn't it be better to split us up?" Jason asked. "Cover more ground that way."

"More efficient maybe, if we had more people, but right now I want to stay together. Hopefully you'll stay out of trouble that way," He looked pointedly at Charlie.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Do I even need to dignify that with a response?"

"He's right kid," Monroe interjected. "Having them with you will hopefully prevent a repeat of what happened at that bar."

Charlie glared at him, "Shut up, Monroe."

"What bar?" Miles asked. "What happened?"

"Some guys drugged her drink. She was able to take some of them out before it kicked in but, well, I cleaned up the rest."

The barn was quiet as everyone looked between Monroe and Charlie who wouldn't look anyone in the eye. She thought they had a silent agreement never to go into the details of how he saved her life but she should have known better. If there was one thing Charlie hated it was looking weak. And right now all the shocked and sympathetic looks were just too much.

"I'm going to go pack," She pushed herself off the wall and left the room.

"What the hell, Bass?" Miles looked at his friend in shock. "You've been here for over a month and you've never mentioned this?"

"It never came up."

Miles sighed. Part of him wanted to call her back and tell her that he changed his mind, that she wasn't going, but he knew that wouldn't go over well. The kid was a fighter and she would hate him if he sidelined her. The fact was that he didn't have enough people and he needed her out there. There was a time to be an uncle and a time to be a leader. Sadly, it never seemed time to play the uncle.

"The plan doesn't change," he finally said. "You kids are going to go find this Jeff and figure out if he's networked with any of his Militia buddies. You're going to keep your ear to the ground and observe everything. You'll have to work together and make you own judgment calls on who to recruit or tell about our little mission. You'll leave today and you'll return in a month understood?" Connor and Jason nodded. "Good. Now go pack." The two left the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about the bar," Monroe said. "With everything that happened and getting killed by Texas it kinda slipped my mind."

"You killed them all?" Rachel asked.

Monroe smiled grimly, "Every last one."

"Good."

The boys found Charlie shoving things into her bag with great force. They didn't know what to say so they went to their own corners to pack. It didn't take long because they kept most of their things packed anyway but made show of rearranging things.

"You alright over there, Charlie?" Connor was a little worried. He knew his friend could kick ass but to have that happen to you and then to have it broadcasted… He wanted to gage how dark a mood she was in. Her response wasn't overly encouraging.

"Yeah, sure, you betcha."

"Look, no one thinks less of you because of that—"

"Connor, seriously, if you don't drop it I will drop you."

"Okay, dropping." He dug through his bag and pulled something out. "Think fast."

She turned around only to have something hit her in the chest. She fumbled with it and was able to grab it right before it dropped. It was a red and white strip of something covered with a thin strip of plastic.

"It's a candy cane," he said. "I found it on our last raid. Thought you might want it."

Charlie's face softened. "Thank you, Connor. I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch."

He held up his hands, "Hey, I get it. And since you're a chick I figure it gives you a free pass every now and then." He ducked as she threw a plastic cup at him. "Hey, that coulda hurt."

Charlie laughed and the others followed along.

"So," Jason said. "Weapons?"

"Crossbow," Charlie said.

"Gun."

"Bow."

"Swords," They all said in unison.

"You know," Connor said. "This working together thing might not suck after all."

Having worked together before, Jason and Charlie just rolled their eyes.

"It'll be a piece of cake," Charlie said. "The key is to keep stupid at a minimum."

"And to not do anything to piss Miles off," Jason added. This time Charlie threw a cup at him.

A/N: I guess I'll stop there for now. I have one more chapter planned for this story but my brain is already thinking past that. I don't really want to commit to anything else right now but there is a _slight_ possibility that there maybe be a sequel story after this one is done. Maybe. Right now I just want to see Charlie and Connor meet on Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	4. Next Generation

**A/N: So, we've come to the end of the story. Hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! You guys are awesome reviews! Once again, please forgive the spelling errors. **

"So what are we going to do for food?" Connor asked eyeing the meager supply they had in the barn. Charlie thought about it.

"We'll take a few non-perishables but mostly we'll hunt. It's not great but there should be enough game out there to hold us over. Plus if we can find big enough towns there should be a few bars that serve food."

"Well, you and Jason can be in charge of the whole sticking an arrow through an animal thing if you don't mind."

"How have you lasted this long without learning how to hunt?"

"Seriously," Jason looked at him in shock. "You can't hunt?"

"Hey, I had a nice life down in Mexico. We had people who did that for us."

"You are just filling me with confidence," Miles drawled. He stood by the door with his arms crossed.

"Hey Miles," Charlie said. "We're almost done. We can leave within the hour."

"Good. Mind if I borrow your boys for a minute. Don't worry," he said off of her look. "Just going over some last minute instructions." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. Jason and Connor shared a look. He was pretty sure Jason knew where this conversation was going, Connor hasn't been around long enough. Miles walked out of the barn, not looking to see if they were following or not. He walked around the corner of the barn and waited until they caught up, pulled out his knife and began cleaning it.

"Hey man, we're trying to get ready for your little mission," Connor said. "What do you want?" Jason stood quietly next to him, noticing right off the knife Miles had drawn.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I don't like either of you. You," he pointed to Connor, "I haven't known long enough and you," he pointed at Jason, "I've known to long. What assurance do I have that you won't screw Charlie over out there?"

Jason jump in defensively, "You know I would never do anything to hurt Charlie."

"You mean like when you threw her off a train or when you shot at us in the Tower?"

Jason glared at Miles but kept him mouth shut. Connor looked horrified at his new 'friend,' "Seriously?"

"And you, cartel boy," Miles turned to him. "You nearly killed Bass back in Mexico and you've made very clear what you think about us. How do I know you won't be the one to turn on Charlie and this punk?"

"Hey, Charlie's the only one in this hellhole that I actually like. If I was going to screw someone over, it wouldn't be her."

"Oh, yes, that makes me feel much better."

Jason held out his arms in a placating gesture, "Look man, I don't know about Connor but I want to destroy these Patriots and sticking with you is the best way to do it. I'm in it for the long haul." Connor nodded his head in agreement. "You're just gonna have to trust us."

"I don't, actually." Miles took a step forward, pointing his knife at them. "And I'll tell you something else. If anything happens to Charlie, I swear—"

"You'll kill us, we know," Connor said.

"No, I won't. I really won't," He smiled at them then walked back towards the barn. "One more thing," he said, turning around. "Keep it in your pants or lose it." With that he was gone.

"He threatened you, didn't he?" Charlie asked when they returned. The expressions on their face said it all. "Good. Saves me the trouble of doing it."

Connor placed a hand over his heart, "You wound me, Matheson. I thought we were getting along."

"Just 'cause I like you _Bennett_ doesn't mean I trust you. Just ask Jason."

The man in question scratched his head nervously, "I thought that we were going to forget about that?" Charlie just shrugged.

"Yeah, about that," Connor said. "What's this about throwing her off of a train?"

"Hey, it was either that or have my dad shoot her." Connor stared at him before nodding.

"Fair enough."

Charlie finished putting the last bit of food in her bag. "That should be it. If you guys are done bonding now, we should go say our goodbyes then head out. We got a long road ahead."

"Yes ma'am," the boys responded, mock saluting her.

"Smart-asses."

*** Neville's POV***

"You sure you wanna be doing this boy?" Tom Neville watched the others with suspicion as his son packed up his bag and weapons on his horse. Being with the Monroe's and Matheson's left him with an uneasy feeling, and being separated from his only ally made him more than a bit twitchy. He still wasn't sure that this wasn't just some play to separate him from his son and then kill them both.

"If we want to take down the Patriots than this is where we need to be."

"But to go out alone with _them_?"

"Charlie and Connor are cool. Remember, they need us just as much as we need them. So as long as we don't try anything," he looked pointedly at his dad. "I'm pretty sure they'll keep us around."

"That blind faith of yours is what's going to get you killed."

Jason just smile and returned to packing his horse. Though Neville would never admit it, he was worried about his son. After what he went through at the reeducation center and then being questioned by the Patriots… it turned his stomach just thinking about it. But if anything it showed him that his son was tough. Tougher than he ever gave him credit for. They may have their issues but Jason was his son.

"Jason."

"Yes, sir?"

Neville hesitated for a moment. He patted his son on the shoulder, "Good luck, son."

Jason turned and stared at his father, there was a slight trace of astonishment on his face. Finally he straightened and held out his hand which Neville readily took.

"Thank you, Dad."

*** Monroe's POV***

"Remember, the key is to draw as little attention as possible—"

"Got it."

"—so if you need to kill someone, use a blade—"

"Will do."

"—and whatever you do, don't screw around with Charlie or else—"

"Dad!"

"—Miles will kill you," Monroe finished. Connor glared at him.

"This isn't my first rodeo. Besides, Miles already made it perfectly clear, Charlie is off limits. Got it."

Monroe ran a hand down his face causing Connor to smirk. "You're really putting an effort into this 'dad' thing, huh?"

"Look, I'm just worried about you kid."

"No, I get it, I mean… I just wanted to say that, I noticed."

Monroe looked at this son with appreciation. When Connor had first come back with them he was distant, sarcastic and extremely moody. Miles said that was natural Monroe behavior. Well, if that was true he had a better appreciation for Miles putting up with him for all those years.

After spending more time with the gang though, especially Charlie, he was beginning to come around. It probably helped that he took Miles' advice to back off the kid a bit.

"You gotta remember Bass, you're strangers to each other. You wanna be a father, fine, but dial it back a bit or you're going to lose him."

It looked like Miles had been right. Who would have guessed that it would be Miles giving advice about fatherhood. Charlie, even though she was just his niece, really did a number on him. At first Monroe just thought his friend was going soft but now he understood. Kid's change everything, no matter how old they were.

"Take care out there kid," he said holding out his hand. Connor took it without hesitation. He smiled at his dad and winked, "Always."

*** Matheson's POV***

"You know what you're supposed to do?" Miles asked his niece as she finished tying up her pack. He had spent the last half hour convincing Rachel that she had nothing to worry about. That sending those two boys with her daughter was a good thing and that she would be home safe and sound before she knew it. But Rachel had seen right through him, knowing that his words were just as much to convince himself as they were for her.

Charlie turned to her uncle with a knowing smile. "I know, and don't worry. I'll try to keep my stupid to a minimum."

Miles smiled, the kid was becoming more and more like him all the time. "Just remember, don't hesitate to put those boys in their place if they start acting like dicks. And no kissing, with either of them. I don't think I can handle that right now."

"I think I can take care of a couple of guys," Charlie smirked, "And don't worry, if there's kissing you won't find out about it." Miles took a swipe at her head and she ducked, laughing. "Getting slow, old man."

Miles chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "See ya soon, kid."

"Love you too, Miles."

His breath hitched. He was so screwed.

*** The Departure ***

"Keep to the side roads," Monroe said. "Most Patriots will take the main road, more official looking."

"Don't use your names unless you have to," Miles said handing Charlie her reigns. "And never use them in a public place."

"Make sure you came in a defensible position," Neville added. "And always set up a watch."

"And Charlie," Rachel said, speaking up for the first time. "Don't forget to sleep with your knife." Everyone turned to look at her but she had the same serene look she always wore.

"Got it mom," Charlie said, with a small smile.

"Well," Miles said, finding no other relevant information to pass along. "Good luck kiddos. See you in a month." They all nodded their goodbyes and turned their horses towards the woods.

"Now that," Monroe said as the three disappeared. "Is what the future of this country looks like."

Miles gave him a look, "What, you mean like 'Monroe Republic: The Next Generation?' That's a scary thought."

"Lord, help us all," Neville muttered.

THE END

**A/N: And the three young amigos go on an I probably won't start another multi-chapter story now, I want to work on my own stuff, but I may try more oneshots later. Hope you enjoy tonight's episode! I can't wait to see some Charlie/Connor screen time! Please review!**


End file.
